project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader Misty/RBY
Overview Misty is the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym. She uses Water types. In every Generation 1 game, her team is composed by Staryu and Starmie. Staryu is level 18 and knows Tackle, Harden and Water Gun, while Starmie is level 21 and knows Tackle, Harden, Water Gun and Bubblebeam. Upon being defeated, Misty will give you the Cascade Badge, TM11 Bubblebeam and 2079 Poké Dollars. Tips for beating Misty *'Know your enemy:' While Staryu is an easy matchup as long as you don't use Pokemon weak to Water, Starmie has the potential to wreck many Pokemon thanks to a Base 100 Special stat, STAB Bubblebeam and it will outspeed thanks to a Base 115 Speed stat. Resort to either a high Special Pokemon or a Grass type (which will resist Water moves). *'Resort to powder moves:' it is likely you'll have acquired a Pokemon capable to learn status inducing powder moves: Stun Spore will cripple Starmie's speed, with every turn a 30% chance of paralysis to kick in and leave it unable to attack; Sleep Powder allows you to attack safely (since it's Generation 1, waking up will waste a turn as well); Poison Powder is useful for residual damage and, if you have the resources, perfect for stalling. *'Use a Grass type, they resist Water type moves:' if you haven't chosen Bulbasaur (or you can't get it if you're playing Yellow) or missed Paras on Mt. Moon, there are Oddish and Bellsprout available on Routes 24 and 25. *'Pikachu is another option:' Being Yellow's Starter Pokemon and available in Viridian Forest in Red and Blue, Pikachu is another Water counter thanks to STAB Thundershock, Thunder Wave and a decent Special stat. *'Starmie is also part Psychic:' That means it is also weak to Bug type moves, but at this point of the game, the only available Bug moves are Leech Life and Twineedle. Good Pokémon to Use *'Ivysaur': STAB Vine Whip and Leech Seed allows it to solo this battle if needed, tanking pretty much everything. *'Oddish/Gloom' and Bellsprout/Weepinbell: STAB Absorb/Vine Whip and powder moves make those Pokemon a pretty good choice. In Weepinbell's case, access to Growth and Wrap can make the battle even easier, either by setting up Special's raises or by Wrapping a Poisoned foe. *'Kadabra': STAB Confusion makes Staryu an easy matchup, but Starmie resists it. Your Special, however, allows you to tank Bubblebeams pretty well. Using Thunder Wave (taught via TM) is also an option for some support, while Seismic Toss (again, available via TM) is ideal to inflict decent damage that will ignore eventual Hardens/X Defends. *'Pikachu': STAB Thundershock, Thunder Wave and a decent Special make the yellow mouse a good choice, just remember it's not as bulky as the rest. *'Wartortle': It resists Water type moves but can only inflict decent damage (unless you want to spam Tackle) via Mega Punch/Seismic Toss/Dig's TM. *'Parasect': If overleveling is allowed, Parasect is another good choice, thanks to Water resistance, STAB Leech Life and Stun Spore. *'Gyarados': Easy to obtain (but harder to train), its Bite coming from its Attack stat will suffice, taking out the enemy threats in a few hits. Also, another Pokemon resisting Water moves. *'Golbat': If overleveling is allowed, go ahead and evolve your Zubat. Golbat's Base 75 Special can make it tank one or two Bubblebeams, allowing for inflicting confusion via Confuse Ray and/or healing by spamming Leech Life. *'Beedrill': Despite the low Special stat against Starmie, Beedrill can take a few Bubblebeams from Starmie if levelled equally. It can then retaliate with Twineedle, the strongest Bug type move in the game. It hits twice consecutively, and also has a chance to poison Starmie. String Shot is also good to lower Starmie's speed, making it go second and reducing Critical Hits which are speed based this Gen. *'Clefable/Wigglytuff': If you managed to catch one of them, then you're set. Both of them have the Special bulk necessary to tank those Bubblebeams (95 Base HP/85 Base Special for Clefable's case, while Wigglytuff has 140/50), STAB Mega Punch via TM for reliable damage and can cripple Starmie with either Thunder Wave (again, accessible via TM) or Sing (learnt by Clefairy at level 13, while Jigglypuff knows it from the start). Category:To be reviewed Category:Kanto Category:Boss Fights Category:Gym Leaders Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Bosses with Completed Analyses